Give up
by SilverReplay
Summary: Just for one moment, let me take care of you. Release yourself into my embrace. I will take all your troubles away. All you have to do…is say yes. AU. Lemon. AkaKuro


_**Give up**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

_**Summary: Just for one moment, let me take care of you. Release yourself into my embrace. I will take all your troubles away. All you have to do…is say yes. AU. Lemon. AkaKuro**_

*From the desk of SR*

_You know what? I give up. What started out as a PWP became a whole story in 300 words. Wow, thanks a lot Muse-chan. Not even letting me go back to my OLD STORIES THAT I STILL NEED TO UPDATE. Gomen. Kuso. Well, enjoy~_

...

Every night, it would call to him.

Every night, his dark landscape would morph.

Every night, he would be taunted. Teased. Tempted.

And all he had to do was say yes.

Just let go for just one moment, to let someone else take care of him.

But something in him would not let him submit.

But he wanted to. Desperately.

If only for a second – and if that second felt like an eternity it matters not.

To feel the burden rise from his shoulders, to feel the chains that trapped his heart loosen, to feel something more beyond the usual drivel of life.

He wanted so much to let go, to let someone else take his plight and not look and give him pity, but to see him for himself and do nothing but embrace.

He just wants to feel someone's warmth surrounding him, to feel someone else relieve him of his troubles and make things…right.

And when he closes his eyes, this opportunity presents itself.

But he can never say yes, he can't give up the control he has built up over the years. He can't make himself just…let go.

To take a break, to rest his tired bones and exhausted mind, to mend his broken soul.

He just…can't.

He can't trust them. He can trust no one.

But the truth is…

He can't even trust himself to let go.

Because what would happen after?

All his control, all his independence, all his _freedom_…gone?

His whole life, disappearing in a blink of an eye?

All because of some illogical belief that he can let his guard down?

His whole struggle for survival, downgraded to something so trivial that it can be flicked away so easily?

No.

This is never going to happen.

He will not allow it to.

He is Akashi Seijuuro.

And he will never submit.

He will never succumb to temptations.

He is absolute.

-**But even the greatest of empires fall at the hands of time**-

It was a day like any other. Bright azure skies that seemed to go on forever. Drifting wisps of white silver lined clouds occasionally covering the glaring rays of the sun, dispassionate movements and relentless deadlines. Red eyes blinked away tears of sleepiness as efficient motions brought him from his position on his bed, face looking out down below to the streets, to his office, some twenty minutes later.

His day was nothing to talk about, ranging from daily routines like dressing, brushing up, and skipping breakfast once more for tea as he made the five minute walk to his office at the corporate building. It wasn't much, but it was normal.

And normal…normal was good. Especially after the nights he's had for the past few years. Ever since he's turned 17 really.

Ever since his father passed away, leaving him with everything, including Akashi Inc.

Sighing, sinewy fingers reached up to flick away a stray strand of red hair, something he inherited from his long deceased mother just like his passion for music and love of calligraphy. His hair was getting long again, he noted. Another hair appointment would have to be scheduled once he finds time in his agenda for it. Looking at the neat stacks of paperwork needing to be perused and signed off, he mentally groaned – it would be unbefitting for the Kaicho of Akashi Inc. to be seen doing something as informal as express emotion, according to his father.

He registered the fact that once again, he has no secretary. How odd. Pressing a few numbers on his machine receiver, he waited for the dial-up tone to end.

"Shintaro, what has happened to Satsuki in my absence?" he asked calmly, taking a sip of his tea, green this time, he realized. Unusual, especially since he has a preference for oolong and never once has he made green tea for himself as a morning drink. And instead of the bitterness he associated with the herbal tea, he tasted sweetness flavored just like how he brews his oolong tea, a few drops of honey mixed with shreds of cultured flowers to give off a more aromatic flair.

"Momoi has taken the day off, Akashi-sama," the cool voice announced from the machine. How odd, for the pink haired secretary, so devoted to her job, to suddenly take off without a moment's notice.

"Has she given any word as to why?" he requested, arranging his cooling drink to the side as he moved a few papers closer, fountain pen and inkwell near as he placed his reading glasses on. Despite having near perfect vision, he still prefers using his glasses to read documents, mainly so to preserve his eyesight from deteriorating any further due to age. Picking up the dark red gold polished fountain pen, he dipped it in the dark blue ink before signing neatly near the bottom, not a drop of ink wasted nor spilled.

"She has not, but Aomine has recently returned from a security detail injured. Nothing beyond superficial wounds, but as company policy states, he must undergo a full medical checkup before returning to duty." He could practically see the green haired spectacled male push his taped fingers up against his nose to replace his slipping glasses as he answered him.

"I see, tell Ryota that he is to arrive and replace Satsuki for the rest of the day. Warn him that any extravagancies will result in a docked pay and punishment." Retrieving another packet of paper, he heard the affirmation before the receiver disconnected. He disliked having to get the blonde to replace his usual assistant, but the public relations executive director was polite and social enough to handle appearances with his appointments, better than the rest of his employees excluding Satsuki at any rate.

His executive director of security was little more than muscle and brawn, the dark blue haired male, despite having studied in many disciplines of fighting, still lacked the patience and tolerance needed for delicate matters.

His executive director of intelligence and technology lacked the social manners needed for daily association, his addiction to horoscopes irritated many others before until Akashi had enough and reassigned him to his current position.

His executive director of accounting was little more than a child in a man's body, but he cannot complain about Atsushi's work ethic. Get everything done as quickly and efficiently as possible to laze off, and his early lessons in how Akashi will _not_ tolerate any mistakes or unnecessary decisions in management ensured that things will get done to his liking _and_ swiftly also.

Honestly, he had little knowledge on how he discovered these gems in the rough, but his recruitment increased the success of Akashi Inc. five-fold, and put him ahead of the other companies like Seirin Enterprises., Uncrowned Industries, and the new international Jabberwock Ass. Thus, benefits outweighing the migraines he received, he dealt quietly with his unintentional misfortune with having to handle the title _Generation of Miracles_ for the revolution he brought to the business world. He misses his mentor, Shuzo, in these moments when he just wants to secret himself away. Only he could help him relieve the stress of his life to the point where he loses all traces of reality. But the brunette had to leave for family matters and they haven't kept in contact.

And in those quiet moments when he's riding out on Yukimura out in the fields, he just wants to go back to those days of tranquility and silence. Where all he has to do was relax and let his senpai take rein. He misses it. And part of him wanted to curl up and cry when the brunette left without a second glance, as if those long days and nights spent together meant nothing.

But he got over it.

_A small voice in his head told him he never did_.

He hardened his heart.

_Not enough if people are slipping in again. The Generation of Miracles? Ring any bells? Why so protective, Mou Hitori no Boku? Why so indignant at the slander against them, Oreshi-chan?_

He shut himself off.

_No you didn't~ I'm still here, aren't I? Am I not more than a voice in your head? I am you just as you are me. I am your darkest fears and most potent hatred. I am your second self, I am a mirror of what you should have become, broken, ne?_

He was reborn.

_As someone you hate. *chuckles* How often do you stare in the mirror and want to take your scissors and stab the reflection? How many times have you thought and contemplated death? How many times have you thought about giving up?_

Shut. Up. Akashi mentally growled, shoving the heterochromatic avatar back into the darkest corner of his mind once more.

Listening to the excited steps of his temporary secretary make their way closer to his officer, he waited until the creak of the chair sounded before he dialed his reception desk.

"Ryota, I want no interruptions for the rest of the day unless it is important. And no, a request to transfer departments is not important unless they have filled in the triplicate forms and transcripts." Akashi said, ending the call almost immediately once he heard the enthusiastic puppy response of the blonde.

The next few hours passed by silently, the gentle scratch of his pen against the paper and the gentle sip of his tea, that has been replenished often by Ryota throughout the day – still remaining green tea to his befuddlement, being the only sounds in the office.

By the time he locked the doors and left the building, only the nighttime guards remained.

The nightlife of Kyoto was calming, if one ignores the honks and shouts of course. It didn't bother him anymore. He does not control the world – which he was glad about because if it was any more troublesome than his workload now, he wouldn't survive – therefore he had no inclination to intervene.

By the time he made it back to his penthouse, he passed by more than five drug dealers, three gang fights, seven arrests, ten thefts and pickpockets, and one sex in the alley scenario.

A quick relaxing hot shower relieved his muscles of their tenseness before he suddenly realized how tired he was, his body wracked with fatigue as he made his way to his bed before collapsing.

He had gone the whole day with nothing but tea. Not even he can fight his body's response to a lack of proper nutrients.

He was out like a flame in the middle of a storm. Or more precisely, he fought against sleep and lost bitterly and swiftly.

_Tetsuya, come on in~ Boku no Oreshi is here again~_

-**Time crumbles everything. Will, resolve, life, all gone in the blink of an eye**-

**\Ara? You are back already, Seijuuro-kun?\ **The monotone voice made Akashi grimace as he opened his eyes once more to the blinding light. Oh, the scenery was different this time.

Before, he would find himself in a long well-lit hallway, with bright polished tile floors shaded a light blue and locked doors every few feet, some doors translucent, some as thick as concrete. The ceiling reached just beyond his height, if he reached up, his fingertips would brush against the uneven white ceiling. Random dips and points would cover the surface, more and more imperfections added every time he had ended up back in this mindscape. Funnily enough, he would end up back in this endless path whenever he closed his eyes for rest, he thought with annoyance.

"Tetsuya. Already here I suppose?" The redhead responded, taking in the new location.

Tall trees encased the clearing he found himself in tightly. A simple walk to the edge found himself staring straight back into the clearing. Another infinite loop, he decided. How…fun.

Glancing up at the sky, he saw it was a clear blue, the exact shade eerily similar to his mind's intruder's messy locks. Interesting, but not as interesting as to the bright pink tinge coating the sky. Peeking quickly at the slightly shorter male, he confirmed his suspicions. Instead of being in his split personality's mindscape, he was actually in Tetsuya's.

Kneeling down, he brushed a hand against the ground, feeling the knots of grass come up freely only to disappear in a fine green mist. So mindscapes are of similar make, he realized. Any part broken merely dissolves and is instantly replaced. He watched silently as the patch of brown quickly sprouted more grass to replace what he has damaged.

He said nothing as the blue haired male appeared beside him suddenly, already used to his quiet strides and near nonexistent presence.

**\Yes. Are you willing to submit to me now, Seijuuro? Are you willing to make your wish?\**

"Wish? Do I have any choice in my 'wish' or is it the same offer once more, Tetsuya?" Akashi murmured, rising from his kneeled position to gaze down into resolved light blue eyes.

**\The same. For it is your heart's desire, is it not? To be loved, accepted, taken care of?\ **Kuroko said, eyes watching as the redhead steeled himself once more. It was a game they play. He seduces, the redhead refuses. He tempts, the redhead resists. It was cute, but infuriating.

But this time, he could see something in the redhead waver.

\**Just for one moment, Seijuuro-kun, let me take care of you.\ **Was that hesitance he saw? Those red eyes shuttered close.

**\Release yourself into my embrace, into my grasp, into my shadows.\** Kuroko purred, watching as a minute shiver made its way down the redhead's body. He _was_ reacting. Kuroko felt excitement build up in him.

**\I will take all your troubles away. Even your split personality.\** He saw those beautiful eyes open in shock. Bokushi was his accomplice in Seijuuro-kun's mind, to let himself lose a resource like that was hardly any trouble for him really, and it just meant he lost a small inroad into his beloved's mind. But really, in for a penny in for a pound, he just caused his beloved to lose composure. How wonderful~

**\All you have to do, darling, is say yes. Just one little word, you can do that, can't you, Sei-juu-ro-kun?\** He sounded out the redhead's name slowly, watching as the other flushed discretely as he laid it on extra thick.

Akashi felt himself indecisive, on the verge of giving in. And why won't he? What is stopping him? What is stopping him from letting another in?

_You're scared. You don't want to be hurt again like you did with Shuzo. You don't want to feel abandoned once he leaves you like everyone else in your life does. The only reason you see him so often is because you refuse him. He come back because he wants you to say yes. If you do, he'll get what he wants and leaves. Just like all the others. Just like Shuzo._

\**I won't leave you, darling.\** Kuroko said, watching amusedly as he saw the redhead flinch at his words. This was the most open and emotional he ever saw his beloved since the breakdown that led him here in the first place. Watching the stoic redhead wander around aimlessly in the world in-between, fighting a losing battle as the redhead melted into the darkness and formed his own split avatar _by himself without any aid and through sheer will and determination_ had intrigued him. But it was those delicious emotions, those heartbreaking sobs and sorrowful and betrayed tears that called to him. He was not an angel, nor was he a fairy. He didn't grant wishes, he granted deals. He was neither succubus or incubus, nor a siren or nymph.

Kuroko Tetsuya was a demon, plain and simple. And like any other demon, he was drawn to darkness like his, but this redhead, he was a bundle of contradictions. Hatred that ran as hot as hellfire and brimstone, façade as icy as the deepest layers of hell, emotions as intensive and explosive as the sun, so bright that it drew him in to the point where he ignored any other dealings and focused solely on this one delectable soul for years. And for the first time in years, his beloved redhead was on the verge of breaking again, and this time, ripe for the taking.

**\I will never hurt you. I'll be yours just as you will be mine. Forever, that's what you want, isn't it? Love that will last for an eternity, someone who will accept you no matter what, someone who will come back to you and never abandon you. I can give you all that and more. All you have to do is say…\**

"Yes," Akashi breathed out.

\**Yes.\** Kuroko smiled, walking slowly into the redhead's personal space as he wrapped his pale arms around the taller male, his forked tail wrapping around his waist, pulling the other closer into his grasp. \**All you had to say is yes, and I'll give you the world, love.\**

Akashi shuddered before feeling any inhibition he had, any hesitance, any restraints, melt away. It was a chilling sensation, as if he was being remade. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the gleeful eyes of his split personality, the bright gold and crimson orbs staring into his as the mutated clone dissolved into mist. He opened his mouth to question what happened, why did the damn thing leave now after years of pestering? The cloud of dissolved particles flew into his mouth, making him choke as he felt everything come back to him at once, forgotten memories, forgotten hurt, forgotten pain. Everything he shut away into the deep recesses of his mind back in a harsh collision of beliefs and perceptions.

He felt more than acknowledged the steady streams of tears that made their way down his face. It should have been awkward, finding himself crying silently, body wracked with shudders, as he hid his face into Tetsuya's black ensemble. But it didn't.

**\It is fine, love, let it all out. I won't judge you. I will accept you for all that you are. Just let me in to heal you from your misery.\** Kuroko whispered, rubbing Akashi's back slowly as he saw him begin to calm down.

"You're already in," Akashi muttered, rubbing the remaining tears away with the back of his hand. "What do you want now? I said yes. I gave up. Now what?"

Looking at the forlorn male in his arms, Kuroko wanted to sigh. Did he still not get it? **\I only ever wanted you. What does it take for you to understand that what I wanted was for you to be happy? \**

"My happiness? That was all you ever wanted?" Akashi asked hysterically, staring dazed at the other male.

\**Yes.\** Kuroko replied simply. He waited for the male to begin to simmer down before morphing away the forest clearing into a cozy room with a single mattress and floating fairy lights for ambience.

\**All I ever wanted was you, your mind, your body, your soul.\ **Kuroko clarified, pushing the redhead gently into the middle of the mattress. \**Just relax, Seijuuro-kun. Relax. Let me take care of things. This is for you.**\ Kuroko watched as the human began to calm down slightly, eyes closed as he lay open for the demon's perusal.

Kuroko began slowly, divesting the redhead of the simple cotton button up and boxers Akashi always appears in. Not satin, not silk, just plain cloth, which while confusing assured Kuroko that Akashi was at heart a simple man. Unbuttoning the light grey button up, he found himself staring at unmarked white skin. Reaching down to touch the light brownish pink pebbles, he smiled slightly at the redhead's squirming. Simply snapping his fingers to remove the unbuttoned shirt, Kuroko leaned down and began to nibble at the exposed throat, fingers casually flicking and tugging Akashi's nipples. Hearing the muffled moans and feeling the increased movements beneath him, Kuroko continued his ministrations.

Suckling the junction in his collarbone just where the human's pulse was, a sharp nip left a blossoming bite that he quickly cleaned and healed, a Wasurenagusa (Forget-me-Not) forming to mark the human as his own. He heard the slight whimper sound from his beloved and felt something stir in his lower regions. A tight coil formed inside of him, as years and years of frustration was finally about to end.

_**He had never been gone without sex for years on end.**_Kuroko realized. Not even for any of his previous lovers did he stay loyal, he never saw a reason to. Yet his human drew more out of him than anyone else, human or not.

Leaving his spot at the redhead's throat, he began kissing his way down Akashi's chest, fluttering butterfly kisses down the slight trail of red curls and down the pelvic region, teeth clinging on to the cotton boxers as he slowly peeled off the last remaining apparel that kept him from his beloved in all his naked glory.

\**Mine.\** Kuroko found himself growling out, eyes dark as he felt the demonic instincts he was so good at repressing rise up in an unexpected bid for haste.

Akashi remained silent as the blue haired male began to play with his body, eyes still closed. He felt the other play with him, he could feel himself stirring, but he muffled himself, mouth tightly closed. He won't be this weak in front of the other, not after his breakdown earlier. If he had to submit again, allow someone else to have power over him, so be it. He had already given up, so why was he still trying to maintain some resemblance of control?

The sudden jolt of pain allowed a whimper to escape his lips, the rush of power coursing through his body as a slight shimmer appeared over him making his red eyes fly open in surprise. He parted hi lips, breathing in softly and erratically as he felt Kuroko make his way down his body. He tensed as he felt the last vestiges of his dignity be removed, but did nothing. He had no right to. He gave up. He was broken. He had fallen. And Kuroko's growl just then only confirmed his ideas. He was fooled again. He was only a tool once more, to be used and forgotten again, to be dirtied and left behind like he was with Shuzo. He was once more a possession, how fitting. First with his father, as nothing more than an heir. Then with Shuzo, as a student then as revenge against the man who controlled his success in the business world. Now, with Kuroko, as a mere release from frustration.

Kuroko glanced up into red eyes only to see resignation. He paused. Why did his beloved look so sad again? What went wrong? Mentally reviewing his actions, he saw nothing wrong. Then why did he look betrayed again?

\**What is wrong, love? Why do you look unhappy? Have I done something wrong, Seijuuro-kun? \**

Akashi didn't say anything. What was there to say? That he felt disgusted with himself, that he felt like he was finally done with everything after this? What could he say?

Kuroko watched as his beloved remained silent, why didn't he say anything? He reached out a fisted hand, knuckles caressing his beloved's cheek, only to receive a flinch and a flash of fear in those red eyes of his. What was wrong? Why did the human, who never feared him once in those years of seduction, torment, teasing, and sexual harassment, fear him now? Pulling his hand back, he got off his beloved, watching as confusion fill those enticing eyes of his.

Akashi was confused. Why did he stop? When nothing happened for the next minute, he raised himself up, hand coming up to rest at the new mark on his collarbone, looking at the blue haired male looking away at the edge of the bed.

"Why did you stop?" Akashi asked, a slightly demanding tone to his voice.

\**You were not enjoying it.\** Kuroko answered. \**I will not do anything to make you unhappy. And earlier, you were unhappy.\**

"But didn't you claim me as yours? Why do you care if I am nothing more than an object to you?" Akashi said, staring at the demon.

**\You are mine. Just as I am yours. You are not something I own, but something I treasure. I have claimed you as a mate, an equal, not an inferior.\** Kuroko watched something happen in his beloved, something that caused tears to appear in his beloved. \**Why are you crying? Does this disgust you? To be claimed by a demon? \**

Akashi heard those words leave the demon's mouth, but it didn't fully register until a few moments later. His? Equals? Mates?

"Mates? Equals? Do you really mean that?" His words exited his lips before he even realized what he said. When he did, he was too late to take them back.

**\What else would we be? \** Kuroko, despite being a demon, was generally clueless about humanity's modern day terms and such. Long life does not equal knowledge, after all.

"Then why-? Why did you…" Akashi trailed off. _Why did he stop? Why did he push Akashi down and make him submit? Why did he give him practically no choice?_

\**This is for Seijuuro-kun's happiness. Does the consumption of our relations not bring you joy? Have I been wrong? \** Kuroko's tone was soft, his light blue eyes looking back at his lover, even when his body was still turned away from him.

Biting his lower lip, Akashi made a choice. For the first time in years, he's making a decision for his own happiness, and no one else. Sliding down from the headboard and pillows adorning it, he wrapped an arm around the slighter male. Using his free hand to lift the pale chin up just so that he was staring down at the demon, he leaned down to kiss those pale pink lips. Slipping his tongue in, he explored the demon's mouth, only to finally meet resistance. Eyes closing, he gripped Kuroko closer as they stayed locked in this silent battle for dominance.

But Kuroko knew better.

This was more than a simple fight for control. This was assurance that he truly cared for his beloved and that he wouldn't leave.

Because the one before him did. He left when given the chance. He left without ever kissing the redhead hello, welcome, goodbye, nothing.

The tightness crushing him against the more muscular body of the head of Akashi Inc. made Kuroko smile into the kiss, letting himself fall down on the bed.

He doesn't mind submitting, if only his beloved was happy.

He allowed his garments to dissolve into a fine black mist, watching as crimson eyes widened as he felt the chill surround him. Pushing himself back slightly, elevating himself a little to look up properly, he smiled warmly.

\**What are you waiting for Seijuuro-kun? \** Kuroko whispered, beckoning the redhead towards him. Feeling strong thighs straddle him, he allowed the redhead to explore his body, deadening his healing ability to allow his beloved to mark him as Kuroko had done to him.

Lithe hands mapped out his body, causing the blue haired demon to shiver, his tail merging back into his body as he lost control of his partial transformation. Looking up into smiling red eyes, he watched as the redhead began to lower himself down, sliding down Kuroko's body until pale lips met his aching member. A pink tongue lapped up the drop of precum already on his head, and he opened his mouth to say something. Kuroko closed his mouth instantly, \** Nngh.\** He felt the warm heat surround him, encasing him, tugging him down into an endless abyss.

Akashi loosened his jaw more, lowering himself further to bring more of _his_ Tetsuya into his mouth. Using his tongue, he ran the tip along the veins running down the member, swallowing on the cock occasionally. Luckily, he was used to suppressing his gag reflex and swallowed Tetsuya completely. Lips against the cock's base, he hummed, listening to the moans and groans echoing down from above. His hands were not idle either, one was cupping Tetsuya's balls, rubbing circles into them, thumbing them slightly and generally sending his Tetsuya increasingly further along the edge.

The other, it was flittering down Kuroko's thighs, playing with the skin and feeling as the nerves underneath came alive in a frenzy.

Kuroko could barely take this anymore. **What** was his beloved doing to him? Bucking his hips, he sought more. He **needed** more. So close, Kuroko thought, arching his back and feeling his beloved allow his demands, allowing him to thrusts deeper and deeper down the redhead's throat.

**\Sei~\** Kuroko whimpered, he was almost there, just a little more, \** So close~ please! \**

Akashi internally smirked. Chuckling, the vibrations proves to be Kuroko's downfall as the blue haired male screamed, his back arching and bending nearly in half in pleasure. He swallowed.

Backing off, Akashi licked his lips, tasting his mate's essence, very sweet. He roamed his eyes over the very delectable creature laid before him. Sweat clinging to the flushed skin, eyes blown wide and dazed, bruised lips parted open, it was...beautiful.

"Ravishing," Akashi commented, watching his demon mate flush even darker. "Oh? What has happened to the aloof seducer from before?"

Kuroko looked away to the side, grumbling. Look like his act was up.

"Was that even you? Or," Akashi smiled brightly, mockingly, "was that just you trying to impress me, Te-tsu-ya~"

\**It was the only way you would not brush me off**.\ Kuroko whispered, closing his eyes in resignation. Will he leave then? Will the willful fiery human leave his lonesome demon self? Now that he knows that the headstrong cocky demon never existed, but only a façade he used to gain the rehead's attention?

Akashi let his smile slip from his face. 'So he was just like me,' Akashi realized, stopping his teasing once he understood what he was hearing. What he was seeing.

Deciding actions spoke louder than words, he brought his fingers up to those bruised lips. "Suck," Akashi commanded, watching as those clenched lips parted and allows a single finger to slip through. It took all of his restraint not to groan as he felt the tongue swirl around his digit, swathing it with saliva. Brushing another finger, he saw it disappear and soon another and another until all but his thumb was inside Kuroko's mouth, being sucked and wrapped loosely with that sinful appendage. Moving so he was on between spread legs, his eyes met glazed counterparts.

"Enough," retrieving his fingers, he allowed his index finger to prod the small ring of muscle, rubbing the wrinkled skin gently as he waited for the demon to relax. Once the body began to loosen, becoming less tense, he slowly inserted his finger, watching as Kuroko seemed to engulf it completely. "So tight...a virgin?" The small near undetectable nod and whimper confirmed his thoughts.

'It would be hell then,' Akashi thought, 'to go slowly,' if the tight heat surrounding his finger was an indication.

Curling his finger, he heard the loud resounding moan telling him it was okay to proceed. Thrusting the finger in and out slowly, allowing the ring of muscles to clamp down on his digit repeatedly as the hole got used to the intrusion, he used his other hand to keep Kuroko occupied, his fingers trailing up and down the rapidly recovering cock.

Feeling the slight thrusts of reciprocation from Kuroko, Akashi slipped in another finger, pausing in his thrusts as he let the warm walls adjust to the new penetration.

\**Sei...please. Just hurry.**\ Kuroko moaned, already impatient and exceedingly responsive. This slow pace was quite nice and gentle, but Akashi was having too much fun at his expense watching him come undone!

Smirking, the redhead responded by thrusting his probing fingers up, striking the blue haired demon's prostate spot on.

\**Ahh! Nngh, more Sei - ha - juu - wr - oh~**\

"More? Are you sure you can handle it, Tetsuya?" Akashi remarked, thrusting in with three fingers now with perfect aim, sending electrifying shivers down Kuroko's body as he arched his back again from the mind numbing sensations.

\**YES! Fuck me already, Seijuuro!**\ Kuroko screamed, especially since he was on the precipe of his climax, only restraining fingers wrapping around his cock and therefore cutting him off preventing him from losing it.

Four fingers in, red eyes watched Kuroko's hole swallow them whole, his mouth nearly salivating with desire, eyes already dark from list.

Letting go of Kuroko's member, he brought one of those slim legs over his shoulder, forcing it to bend around his neck as Kuroko found himself looking backwards into the headboard. Straining to right himself, he bent up to catch sight of penetrating crimson eyes before he saw stars. Black spots danced in his vision as he felt Akashi stab his prostate in slow strokes that made sure to remind his body that it was being invaded with little to no resistance and that it possessed every inclination for more.

\**Ma - more! Ha - ah - harder... FASTER! Nngh, Se - ei~ please, harder faster - I want to feel you!**\

Hot. As hot as hell itself, Akashi assumes, as he increased his pace, skin slapping against skin, Kuroko with one leg wrapped around his waist, the other around his neck, fingers crawling all over his hair as his head was thrown back, neck bared. The sweltering heat enveloping from their joined forms dissolved the mindscape around them.

Gone was the bed, gone were the candles. In their places was an all-encompassing void of pure contradictory darkness. He could see, yet he shouldn't. But anything his eyes fall upon other than his mate is unknown to him, the inky black surroundings evading him. So darkness, blindness, to all but his demon.

It was exhilarating.

Kuroko clenched, gritting his teeth. He wanted, no, **needed** to feel Akashi in him, need to feel the remnants of his beloved marking his body. Bites and bruises will heal, but the feeling of him inside will never be erased from his memory.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi gasped, the suddenly suffocating grip on his cock making him almost lose control of himself. Narrowing his eyes, he bit down on the exposed neck, sending Kuroko into spasms as he thrashed in Akashi's embrace. Tasting blood, he lapped at the wound until it was clean, Kuroko nearly fucking himself to oblivion during his slow retribution.

Demons thrived on blood, giving and receiving. During sex, it was the best high, and what Akashi has just done, Kuroko felt like he has ascended to heaven in that moment. Throwing himself into Akashi, he kissed the daylights out of the redhead, losing any sense of inhibition.

"Mmm…Tetsuya," Akashi moaned, feeling the demon ravage his mouth for any taste of blood, sharp teeth even nipping at his lips for more.

\**Seijuuro, my turn to repay you\** Kuroko said, not taking no for an answer as he straddled the redhead, leg falling down from its perch around the human's neck. Placing his palms on the smooth chiseled chest, he began to bounce, slowly, up and down, rocking back and forth, doing everything he could to drag this out to the point where neither of them could take it much more.

Gyrating his hips, he grounded down into the hand that found its way to his member in the chaos.

\**So close, Seijuuro. Mhmm…**\ Kuroko groaned, blue eyes zoning into red eyes. Pushing himself high off Akashi's cock only to allow himself to fall sharply down, he nearly screamed as he found himself hitting his prostate again. Akashi, realizing what Kuroko had done, placed his hands on the other's hips, guiding him up and down, hips bucking in tandem.

It could have been hours later, or it could have been minutes. They had lost any sense of time long ago.

In this moment, it was only them, not a human and a demon, only Seijuuro and Tetsuya, only two lovers, two mates, two equals, in a small space of darkness that they call their own.

Rolling his hips upwards, he saw those blue eyes roll back, body slumping as Kuroko coated their bodies with his release with an inaudible to human ears distorted scream. The tightness that engulfed him had Akashi biting his lip to stifle his response, thrusting once, twice, thrice, before collapsing himself with a whispered, "Tetsuya," feeling himself fill the blue haired male to the brim with his cum.

Arranging himself so that the other would be comfortable in his arms, he remained inside of the demon, wanting to keep this link to him. If he woke up and this was all a dream, he didn't know what he would do. If he woke up and found out that this all meant nothing, he knew he would be nothing. But that is then, Akashi finalized, and this is now. He'll take advantage of what he has and enjoy it will he can.

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep to the lulling breaths and heartbeat of his love. He was finally at peace, accepted, welcomed.

He was not healed by any chance. He was not warm and loving. But he is, perhaps, on the way there, if only for the creature nestled in his arms, his essence marking the demon as his just like the ebbing throb in his neck reminded him of the demon's claim on him. It wasn't a one way street like last time, but a two-way highway, where both give and both take.

No one is left behind.

Akashi smiled as he let himself go to the darkness.

**-But Time Mends. And The Imperfection is More Perfect Than It Ever Was Before-**

_Gold and crimson eyes stare down at the two slumbering mates before closing, satisfied. Oreshi is happy, Bokushi thought. And Tetsuya is too. My time is done. Evaporating, dissolving, dissipating, disappearing as if he never existed, he stole any last traces of demonic heritage from Oreshi's Tetsuya, a horned and tailed clone appearing beside him in his journey below._

_What remained was a pair of humans, safely resting in a penthouse in the city of Kyoto, in the human world._

_What left was a pair of spirits, a demon and soul, gone to the netherworld to never be seen again, content with what they had done._

_Years of memory displaced, dozens of interactions wiped clean. When the two humans awoke, Akashi still in Kuroko, they will think this was all but a dream, their lives so entwined that they share their nights and days together, as if their souls were truly mates, linked eternally like their dream suggested. _

_Kuroko Tetsuya will be his new personal secretary, and has been for years. Momoi Satsuki – correction: Aomine Satsuki - would be the executive director of Travel. Things would run as smoothly as ever, but no one remembers the tentative decline of popularity of Akashi Inc. due to some callous decisions by the Kaicho. No one will remember that the blue haired lover the Kaicho took was never human in the first place. No one will ever realize how much changed that night, all because of one word, "__**Yes**__."_

**-Time is Ever-changing. There One Moment and Gone the Next-**

_**||Read and Review~!||**_

-SilverReplay


End file.
